


Worked Up

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, i don't actually know how human anatomy works, this is just plain smut i won't even lie, this is the first smut i've written so please forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fiddleford didn't really think Stanford would take his suggestion to heart, but there's no way he's complaining.





	Worked Up

The grunts and groans came softly at first, distantly. Fiddleford was too absorbed in his Fifth-Dimensional Calculus work to even notice. 

“Nnn!” Ford gasped loudly from across the room. The sound was enough to draw Fiddleford’s attention away from the equations on his page. He turned around in his chair to look at Ford, who was sitting at his respective desk. Fiddleford watched his body rhythmically twitch and his shoulders shift underneath his brown sweater vest for another second before his ears registered another sound- wet skin slapping on skin. Then it all clicked.

Ford was jacking off.

Fiddleford’s mind flashed back to the conversation they’d had a week earlier, after he’d walked in on his boyfriend doing something  _ very _ adult in nature to himself. Ford had panicked at first, but after Fiddleford had continually praised him and, well- helped him finish the job, he was much less embarrassed. 

“I’d love it if you touched yourself in front of me more often, honey.” Fiddleford has whispered after he’d pressed a soft kiss to Stanford’s still-red cheek. 

Ford had simply gasped out “okay”, still breathing hard from his release. Fiddleford pictured his naked body again, flushed and burning and covered with sweat. What a pretty sight.

The thing was, he hadn’t actually expected Stanford to do it. Not that he was complaining. He’d pegged Ford as shy, but it looked like his lover was feeling bold tonight. Fiddleford bit his lip, already feeling the heat of arousal start to pool in his lower stomach.

“Why don’t you turn around so I can get a better look at ‘ya?” Fiddleford suggested. Tentatively, Ford’s feet shuffled on the floor and the chair turned in Fiddleford’s direction with a squeak. Fiddleford drew in a sharp breath once he caught sight of Ford. Fidds felt the blood start to drain to his dick.

Beads of sweat shone like chandelier crystals on Ford’s temples. A single droplet of drool leaked from the corner of his mouth. His glasses were already starting to fall off of his intensely blushing face and made little jumps with every thrust that Ford would correct by tossing his head back, only to have them start to slip down again. The front of his dark gray slacks were unbuttoned and unzipped to reveal one of his hands buried under his navy blue briefs, working his dick back and forth. Ford’s other hand gripped the chair to steady himself. Even though the fabric of Ford’s underwear was dark in color, Fiddleford could see and even darker patch on the front.

Fiddleford stood. “Already wet, sweetie? What got you so worked up?” he asked as he crossed the room to Ford. “Hmm?”

Ford gasped as Fidds used a finger to lift his chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes. “I’ve been thinking about- about you.” he admitted through his huffed breaths, a nervous grin on his face.

Fiddleford smile at him. “Now how’s about you lose these so I can get a look at the goods?” Fiddleford reached down and tugged at the elastic waistband of Ford’s briefs, which earned a tiny whine from Ford. Fiddleford walked around behind him and held the chair in place while Ford shimmied and wiggled his pants and underwear down to his thighs.

Fiddleford felt himself grow harder once Ford finally revealed his member. Fiddleford had found he could never get enough of Ford’s cock- in his ass, in his mouth, in his hands, in his fantasies. It was massive and mouthwatering, fat and thick and plump and full and bulging with veins, the head wet with precum. Though Fiddleford had at least an inch on him, Ford’s dick was far wider. What it lacked in length, it made up for in sheer girth. As Ford started pumping himself again, Fiddleford licked his lips.

Fiddleford moved Ford’s collar away and bit down on his neck. Ford cried out as Fiddleford sucked at the soft skin there, pleasure prickling through his nerves. “Ohhh, Fidds…” he trailed off and tilted his head to one side so that more of his neck was exposed to his partner to nibble and suck at. Fiddleford removed Ford’s glasses and set them on the desk before he returned to leaving hickies. Small, circular bruises materialized where he gnawed, causing Ford to let out a series of quiet moans. “Fi-Fiddleford…” he choked out, the stimulation beginning to overwhelm him. 

Fiddleford suddenly drew back. Ford let out a noise of displeasure at the loss of contact. Fiddleford rolled the chair up next to his bed. “Wanna move this to the bed so I can get some of them clothes off?” Before he could even finish his sentence, Ford was crawling onto the bed. He flipped himself onto his back and immediately began jerking himself again, both hands wrapped around his cock. Fiddleford kicked the chair to the side and crawled up in front of him. He slipped Ford’s socks and shoes off before sliding his pants and underwear off after them, then tossed the discarded garments to the floor. Fiddleford turned his attention to the brown sweater vest next. Ford had to let go of his dick for a moment so that Fiddleford could slip it off. Ford let out a needy whine, shifting his hips and bucking forward into nothing. 

Fiddleford looked into his big brown eyes as he began to unbutton the pale blue button-up that Ford had been wearing underneath. Ford looked like a puppy begging for table scraps, his expression and movements an unsaid plea for Fiddleford to hurry up and finish undressing him. “This wouldn’t take so long if you didn’t wear so many layers.” Fiddleford teased, finally sliding the final piece of clothing free of Ford’s form. 

Ford’s grip returned to his dick faster than Fiddleford thought possible. Ford moaned loudly as Fiddleford crawled up next to him and began to caress his stomach with one hand. “You’re doing so good. Just keep going, baby.” Fiddleford encouraged, using his other hand to gently pet and tug at Ford’s hair. A steady chorus of moans escaped Ford’s mouth as he bucked into his hands over and over, his toes curling in the sheets as he tried to get a grip.

“Fuck me.” Ford pleaded, shuddering as his orgasm came ever closer. 

“Can’t do that, ‘m afraid. You’re already so close.” 

Ford whined loudly, biting down on his lip. “Fuck me.” he repeated, desperate and needy.

“It’s too late, darlin’. But tell you what? I’ll give ‘ya a ‘lil treat if you go ahead and finish up there.” Fiddleford undid his belt buckle and slid his shirt slowly over his head. He grinned as Ford moaned so loudly that he could feel it reverberate in his chest. “You like watchin’ me undress?”

Ford gasped, his back arching as he spasmed. Sweat gleamed against his skin and stuck his hair to his forehead. He rolled from side to side on the bed, shoulders moving every which way. “Yes,  _ yes _ . Fuck, you’re so  _ hot… _ ” Ford rasped, sucking air desperately into his lungs. “I ca- Fi- I’m gonna-  _ nnn _ , ah…”

Fiddleford unzipped his fly and popped the button on his jeans, giving Ford a perfect view of the bulge in his boxers. He reached over Ford to set his glasses on the beside table and kicked off his shoes before crawling to Ford’s feet, taking a moment to look up and down his body. Ford’s legs were spread wide and slick with perspiration, knees wobbling. He leaned over his partner, holding himself above Ford’s chest and face. He placed an arm on either side of him. “Come, Ford. Come for me.”

“N-no,” Ford stammered, choking on his words, the pleasure too much. Fiddleford simply stared down at Ford writhing beneath him. “Not until you fuck me.” Ford gargled, trying to be stubborn even as he was coming undone.

“You and I both know you won’t last that long, baby.” Fiddleford purred. He leaned down and trailed his tongue underneath Ford’s chin and down his neck, causing Ford to shudder. “I’ll make a deal with you.” he murmured into Ford’s ear, loving the way Ford twitched at the feeling of his warm breath on his skin. Fiddleford took Ford’s earlobe gently between his teeth. “If you come for me now, I’ll let you suck my dick. But you have to come for me _ right  _ now.” Fiddleford wrapped his hands around Ford’s neck and squeezed. It wasn’t enough to hurt him, but enough to make him lose control, drool spilling from his mouth and he sputtered, choking. “Now. Right now. Three… two… one…”

Ford made a loud, garbled sound as he reached climax, a mix between a scream and moan. Fiddleford moved out of the way as Ford’s hips stuttered and cum squirted from the tip of his dick, coating Fiddleford’s olive-colored bedsheets with globs of sticky white. Ford was unable to contain his noises as he jerked himself through his orgasm, letting out “ah”s and moans as his head tossed wildly from side to side, his eyes squeezed shut. 

Fiddleford watched his dance with his mouth hanging half-open. “Oh, God.” He couldn’t stop himself from plunging his hand into his boxers and wrapping his hand around his erection. Just looking at Ford was making him lose composure. “You’re so beautiful. You’re so gorgeous.” he whispered, stroking the tip of his cock with a fingertip. He felt himself getting wet already. Luckily, Ford’s flailing limbs began to still just then as he came down from his orgasm.

“Good boy.” Fiddleford spoke. Ford sat up with a dazed grin on his face and crawled toward Fiddleford with no hesitation. 

“Off.” Ford grunted. Ford grabbed his pants and underwear and yanked them down, watching Fiddleford’s cock bob free with a hunger in his eyes and made Fiddleford race to slip off all his remaining clothing. As soon as Fiddleford was kneeling in front of him once more, Ford dove in. 

Ford wrapped his lips around the head and sucked feverishly while one hand pumped at the lower shaft. He lapped over the the skin, feeling the texture of the wrinkles and veins on his tongue as he took more into his mouth. It was hard to believe just how  _ long _ Fiddleford’s dick was. Ford took about half of it into his mouth and began to suck almost frantically, lust driving him into a frenzy. 

“Oh, Ford.” Fiddleford gasped, loving the way Ford’s mouth molded around his member, wet and warm and wonderful. He threw his head back and buried his hands in Ford’s fluffy hair as Ford furiously tried to work his knob farther down his throat. Ford gasped and moaned between excited sucks, sending new sensations and vibrations shooting through his dick. “Ah!” Fiddleford gasped, tugging Ford by his hair. Ford moaned again, the sound muffled by Fiddleford’s cock. “F-Ford!” Fidds cried out as Ford suddenly grabbed hold of his hips and pulled him closer. Ford’s thumbs dug into his skin hard enough to bruise as he shoved Fiddleford farther back into his mouth. 

Fiddleford shoved Ford off. “What are you doing?” 

Ford took a second to catch his breath. “I want it all. Down my throat. The whole way.” He swallowed and looked hopefully up at his boyfriend.

“Are ‘ya sure? I won’t go easy on you.” Fiddleford asked, raising a brow. He’d tried to be gentle with Ford so far, never pushing too far back, not even knowing that was something Ford wanted. 

“Yes.” Ford spoke breathlessly.

“Mmkay, but don’t say I didn’t warn y- ahhh.” Ford’s lips were already wrapped around his shaft again. “That’s nice.” His cock was sitting at the back of Ford’s mouth, close to pushing into his throat, but not quite. “Ready?”

Ford just moaned in reply, which he took as a “yes”. Fiddleford grabbed the back of Ford’s neck and Ford pulled him all the way down his throat. Fiddleford thrust forward and fucked his face as Ford choked on his dick and whined. Animalistic, primal noises escaped both of them as Fiddleford plunged deep into his throat and pistoned hard into him. Ford could barely breathe with Fiddleford filling his throat, tight and wet, but he loved the feeling of his partner’s cock so far inside him. It was borderline painful, but the pleasure far outweighed the discomfort. Tears spilled down his cheeks, but he couldn’t care less. 

The way Ford’s throat tightened around him was too much for Fiddleford, overstimulated and already close to the edge. He came into Ford’s mouth, whimpering as his seed filled his throat. Ford coughed and finally pulled himself off of Fiddleford’s dick just as he ejaculated, causing cum to spray onto his face as well. Ford swallowed what he could and grinned, his heart beating rapidly with adrenaline and excitement. Saliva and cum and tears and sweat plastered his visage. Fiddleford, though still in a daze from his orgasm, smiled weakly back at him. 

“That was amazing.” Ford rasped through labored breaths, letting the various liquids on his face mix and drip from his chin. “ _ Please  _ do that again next time.”

Fiddleford could barely think, but through the blood pounding in his ears and the lingering electricity buzzing through him, he managed to reply. “Oh, I will. I defi-definitely will.” 


End file.
